


En un circo en Las Vegas

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Circus, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Circus Performer Clint Barton, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Las Vegas, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Un amor nacido en la pista de un circo en Las Vegas, entre un doctor y un arquero.





	En un circo en Las Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Este Fanfic fue hecho para un intercambio de Marvel, organizado por Latexohop, hecho y dedicado para Kate Bishop.

**PARTE 1**

Era el centro de atención y de las miradas, era la estrella de la pista, y a veces un engreído por eso. Clint Barton tenía habilidades que se podrían considerar casi sobre humanas, y que asombraban a todo aquel que compraba un boleto para él Ringsmaster’s Circus, auspiciado por el MCM Grand, en las Vegas.

Y uno de los actos que más destacaba, era el llamado _“Tales of Suspense”,_ ese que más que entretenimiento, era una experiencia única que te hacía estar al filo del asiento. En ese momento era dónde Clint entraba. Era un acróbata excepcional, un maestro de los cuchillos y del arco. Sobre la cuerda floja y los trapecios, parecían salirle alas en los tobillos. Su equilibrio era increíble, y nunca fallaba un tiro.  Además tenía un soberbia encantadora, que lograba hipnotizar a la mayoría de las mujeres y a más de un hombre.

Pero la mirada de uno, había logrado capturar al arquero. Moviéndose en su traje morado, oscuro y ajustado, es que era consciente que cada uno de sus ademanes y proezas eran captados por un par de ojos oscuros en las primeras filas. Un espectador constante, que estaba siempre en sus últimas funciones del día.

No supo a ciencia cierta cuando llegó, pero si sabía que llevaba más de un mes de no perderse una sola noche de su acto. No se lo había comentado a ninguno de sus compañeros, era casi un placer personal el actuar solo para ese hombre, no podía evitarlo, este le miraba de una manera que lo hacía sentirse el único ser humano entre miles que llenaban la arena. Pronto se vio sonriendo para él, y buscándolo en las butacas. Quería hablarle, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que no quería romper el halo de misterio que había nacido entre ellos.

Se preguntaba si este le hablaría alguna vez, se encontró pensando sobre eso fuera del trabajo, en los ensayos, se preguntaba si su nuevo acto le sorprendería, si le gustaría. Cuando la distracción fue demasiada, se dijo que tenía que hablarle, así hiciera el ridículo, pues no podía darse el lujo de fallar y estar distraído.

Escogió un sábado por la noche, suponía que él otro podía darse el lujo de quedarse un rato más después de la función. Su acto no fue el final, por lo que tuvo el tiempo de ponerse algo de ropa deportiva encima del ajustado traje, para así buscarlo entre las personas que abandonaban el show.

Logró encontrarlo a las afueras del sitio, en el estacionamiento que muy poca gente usaba. Estaba recargado en un auto hablando por celular, lucía algo molesto, y Clint se detuvo un momento a considerar si era el mejor momento. Pero cuando el extraño colgó y levantó la vista, sus ojos se encontraron, logrando que Clint tuviera de nueva esa sensación extraña, era algo cálido y diferente, algo que quizá no había sentido en años.

—¿Te gustó la función? —Inmediatamente que la frase salió de su boca, se arrepintió de ella. Quisiera haber comenzado de otra manera pero ya estaba hecho.

 

Bruce Banner se estaba cansando de aquello, si quizá lo que hizo fue impulsivo, propio más de otra personalidad que de si mismo. Quizá la influencia de Tony, pero ya había tomado la decisión, y era algo definitivo. Que podría parecer que cambió “todo” por “nada” era posible, pero era su vida, y él quería tomar las riendas.  El dilema era que nadie parecía entenderlo, a excepción de Tony. Lo cual agradecía. Sin él, quizá hubiera cometido uno de los peores errores de su vida. Además Bruce siempre había sido de placeres simples, de gustos tranquilos, y quizá Las Vegas no encajaban con eso, pero el estilo de vida que había conseguido desarrollar en ese corto tiempo si lo hacía.

Además, podía “tenerlo” a él, Clint Barton, la estrella del Ringsmaster’s Circus, sus saltos, su sonrisa, su cuerpo y esa voz al presentarse y bromear con el público. Podía tener esa ilusión, que era más de lo que habría tenido si obedecía a su cabeza en vez de su corazón. Realmente Banner estaba bien con su elección.

Por eso es por lo que aquellas llamadas le molestaban, y por eso es que aquel saludo lo sacó de si mismo. Los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa.

—Hermoso—Respondió atarantado, causando que el otro enarcara esa ceja—Perdón, si… si, me gustó, fue hermosa, hermosa, eso es lo que quise decir—Se calmó, aclarando su garganta y ajustando su saco—Estuviste muy bien, eres… eres muy hábil.

—Gracias—El rubio dio un paso más hacía a él. —Te he visto varias veces en el público, ¿eres muy fan del circo?

—No, no precisamente—Confesó—pero… me gusta venir a verte… a verlos—Se corrigió, sacando una risa en el acróbata.

—Sí dices que vienes a verme, no me molesta, sé que soy encantador—le guiñó un ojo, y los colores se subieron al rostro de Bruce.

—Sí, sí lo eres—Respondió —Soy Bruce, Bruce Banner—Extendió su mano torpe, y Clint la estrechó con un apretón de manos fuerte y cálido.

—Clint Barton, ¿Tienes mucho viviendo aquí? No pareces material de las Vegas, Bruce—Se atrevió a decir.

—Tiene poco que me mudé, un mes y medio aproximadamente, conseguí un empleo en el Hospital General.

—Oh, ¿eres doctor?

—Cirujano—Asintió. —Si alguna vez necesitas lo que sea…—Extendió su tarjeta.

—Claro que lo consideraré. En estos trabajos necesitamos doctores seguido.

—No lo creo, ustedes son increíbles.

—Tenemos nuestros problemas de vez en cuando. —Clint sonrió de lado. Pensaba que quizá era demasiada charla sin sentido, pero no quería detenerse.

Bruce por su lado, simplemente disfrutaba la presencia de un sueño al alcance de sus manos. —Entonces pueden contar conmigo—Extendió su tarjeta.

 

—¿Para lo que sea, Bruce?— Cuestionó el rubio con una sonrisa. El médico no parecía gay, de hecho Clint pensaba que lucía bastante heterosexual, luego se detuvo a verlo mejor, y la palabra “closet” vino a su mente. Estaba bien, no le molestaba, muchas veces esos eran los que daban mejores sorpresas en la cama. Barton ya había puesto contra las almohadas a un par de “heteros” varias veces. Aunque aquello era distinto, Bruce era dulce… y era obvio que eso traía complicaciones.

—Claro… trabajo 12 horas al día allí.

—Lo tomaré bastante en cuenta. Más por que siento que me lo debes.

—¿Te lo debo?

Barton asintió—Cómo me miras, haces que me desconcentré, iré a tu trabajo a mirarte así…

—¿Así?

—Con ganas de comerte—Le guiñó un ojo, y el rojo aumentó en el rostro ajeno.

—Perdón, nunca fue mi intención incomodarte.

—Sólo bromeo Bruce, no es que…

—¡Clint! ¡Clint! —Escuchó a sus espaldas, y el rubio volteó los ojos, al reconocer la voz del nuevo chico; Scott. Lo habían puesto bajo su cuidado por una broma pesada… y vaya que le pesaba.

Se giró para ver al castaño avanzando hacía a él, con una mueca de confusión en el rostro.

—Bueno, veo que estás ocupado… nos vemos… luego, en la siguiente función quizá… —Bruce se despidió rápido, sin detenerse a nada, casi corriendo a su auto, como un conejillo asustado.

Clint quiso abrir la boca y detenerlo, pero en cuanto este echó el auto en marcha, se dijo que ya tendría una oportunidad mañana.

—¿Quién era él? —Preguntó Scott curioso.

—Una noche increíble de sexo, que me acabas de espantar, ahora a ti te pondré contra la pared Scott—Le dijo pasando una mano por sus hombres.

—¿Qué…? —Preguntó este asustado.

—Es parte de la iniciación tu tranquilo—Le siguió molestando, mientras caminaban de regreso.

 

Bruce se llamó tonto repetidas veces, avanzando con su auto entre los grandes letreros de neón, nunca se creyó ser tan obvio, nunca pensó si quiera que el otro fuera a notarlo, es decir; ¿Por qué lo vería a él entre miles de personas? Quizá se había sentido acosado, y no lo culpaba, Bruce en cierta medida se sentía un acosador. En ese momento las sugerencias de Tony, de ir de frente y ser directo, ya no parecían tan mal, a diferencia de ser concebido como un acosador.

La realidad es que la historia de su estadía en esa ciudad bien parecía la de un psicópata obsesivo, pero no se concebía a sí mismos de esa manera. Clint Barton había sido el impulso que lo había llevado a dejar de fingir y pretender ser algo que en realidad no era. Que ese apuesto impulso le hubiera sonreído era solo una ventaja más de haber tomado la decisión correcta. Aunque quizá necesitaba darle su espacio, después de todo, iban a ser casi dos meses de estar en sus funciones. Y no quería una orden de restricción, aunque debía confesar que sería duro no verle.

 

\---

 

Clint entró a su departamento, moviendo sus hombros cansado, dejando la chaqueta en el perchero, siendo sorprendido por el enorme perro de raza mixta, que le saltó encima, a lo que el cirquero le acarició, inclinándose a darle un beso entre las orejas, por la efusiva bienvenida, siguiendo luego de largo y sonriendo al ver a la hermosa mujer pelirroja que era su compañera de cuarto, contando cartas en la mesa.

—¿Qué tal la noche en los casinos?

—Bien, lleno de idiotas con mucho dinero ¿Qué tal todo con tu chico especial?

—El idiota de Scott lo ahuyentó.

—¿Scott?

—Bien, quizá yo lo ahuyente un poco, es cómo un hamstercito asustado, tengo que ir con cuidado, tendré más oportunidades. —Pronunció, sacando una cerveza del refrigerador, abriéndola con la boca, para darle un trago.

—No te confíes tanto, la vida no regala tantas oportunidades, Clint.

El rubio tomó asiento a su lado—La vida me llena de ellas, Nat… la suerte siempre está de mi lado. —El perro ladró feliz, acercando su cabeza a apoyarla en las piernas del cirquero—¿Ves? Lucky lo aprueba.

La pelirroja miró al perro y a su amigo, haciendo un ligero gesto de negación con la cabeza, ambos se confiaban demasiado en lo encantadores que eran.

 

\----

La suerte no pareció favorecer a Barton, cómo había esperado, el domingo no vio al hombre en la función, ni tampoco el lunes, martes y miércoles fueron sus noches libres, pero el jueves que regresó tampoco lo miró entre la multitud. Miles de ideas llenaban su cabeza, que había sido un idiota al acercarse de manera tan agresiva, que lo había espantado.

El viernes que no apareció, sentía una ansiedad poco común en él, y se notaba en lo desconcentrado que parecía. El sábado por la mañana, durante los ensayos, lo único que pasaba por su mente, es si el otro asistiría, si de verdad el destino le daría una oportunidad de hablar de él.

Tan perdido estaba, que su mano no calculó la distancia entre esta y el siguiente trapecio, desorientado, se movió de sitio, y aunque había una red protectora siempre durante los ensayos, al rebotar en esta, demasiado en la orilla, salió expedido al suelo, cayendo sobre su mano, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en ella.

Enseguida el equipo médico se acercó, pero pese al dolor, había solo un rostro que seguía estando en la cabeza del rubio, y pidió que lo llevarán al hospital.

\----

Bruce revisaba su lista de pacientes de ese día, había intentado por todos los medios, mantenerse ocupado, para no pensar en la apuesta estrella del Ringsmaster’s Circus. Quiso alejarse un tiempo, para no parecer un psicópata, quizá el lunes inicio de semana, podría ir a una función, ir a una el martes, dónde el otro no asistía, y luego volverlo a ver el jueves. Tenía esos planes en mente, mientras revisaba la pizarra de cirugías, cuando una enfermera le llamó, diciendo que si podía ir a emergencias.

El Doctor Banner le informó que él no atendía ese tipo de casos, pero al ver el nombre del expediente, y cuando le dijo que el paciente llevaba su tarjeta, casi corrió al cubículo en él que estaba. Respiró varias veces antes de entrar, intentando mostrar su cara más profesional.

—Que tal Doc. —Saludó el rubio.

—¿Mal día? —Preguntó Bruce, acercándose a la camilla en que el otro estaba sentado, quería hacer las cosas lo mejor posible, pero el otro no dejaba de ponerle nervioso, más por la mirada que le dedicaba.

—Sólo un poco agitado.

—Vamos a revisar eso—Bruce tomó su mano después de darle un vistazo a las radiografías expuestas en el panel de luz —¿Cómo caíste?

—Del trapecio, caí en la red, pero luego me escupió fuera. No es usual, pero estaba algo desconcentrado. —Dijo mientras sus enormes ojos verde brillante, se fijaban en el médico, riendo cuando este pareció trastabillar en su examen—Se lo dije.

—¿Eh?

—Que así cómo usted Doc, iba a desconcentrarme, yo vendría a hacer lo mismo, aunque en este momento, no sé que tan bien me salga esto.

—No es nada grave, un ligero esquince. —Bruce se giró sin decir nada, ni responder a los coqueteos.

—¿Te incomodo Bruce? Quizá entendí mal…

—¡NO!—Le interrumpió Bruce abruptamente, dándole una sonrisa, mientras acomodaba las vendas que iba a colocarle. —No, no me incomodas, es sólo que hace mucho que no… hago esto.

—¿Esto? —Clint enarcó una ceja, dando su mano dócil para que el otro comenzara el proceso.

—Coquetear… con un hombre. —Reconoció tímido y con la mano fija en su trabajo.

Clint sabía que había acertado, la palabra “closet”, estaba escrita en todo el rostro de aquel apuesto doctor, y por supuesto que lo sacaría de allí, de una forma u otra.

—Entiendo…hace mucho, ¿estabas en una relación formal?

—Algo así—Bruce ladeó su rostro. —Es una larga historia—Apretó las vendas, asegurándolos con los pequeños broches.

—¿Estás muy ocupado el día de hoy?

—Un poco, sí.

—¿Qué tal mañana?

—¿Intentas invitarme a una cita?

—Es justo lo que intento, Doctor. — Clint miró con atención su mano que el otro dejó lista, y cómo después de eso, se ponía a escribir algo en un pequeño recetario.  —Esa historia larga, suena interesante, y en otro tiempo y lugar quizá podría contármela.

Bruce arrancó la receta y se la entregó a su mano buena—Es solo algo pequeño para el dolor, tu mano sanara en unas dos semanas, aunque creo que tendrás que dejar tu acto por al menos tres, hasta realizar otros estudios, espero sea posible y… —Hizo una pequeña pausa—…tengo libre mañana.

—¿Paso por usted?

—No creo que puedas conducir así.

Clint tomó la pluma del bolsillo de la bata de Bruce, y luego su recetario, apoyándolo en la camilla—Soy ambidiestro—Dijo con un guiño de ojo, entregándole luego el papel. —Esa es mi dirección. ¿A las 7?

—A las 3, que sea comida, no cena, con los medicamentos no podrías consumir alcohol.

—Las desventajas de salir con un doctor—Clint saltó hasta ponerse de pie frente a este. —A las 3 entonces.

—Sí—Asintió Bruce con una sonrisa.

—No vaya a dejarme plantado Doc.

Bruce agachó la vista acomodando sus lentes, quería decir que no era de los que hacia eso, pero estaría mintiendo.

—No lo haré—respondió sincero.

A Clinte eso le bastó.

—Iré a recoger mis drogas entonces, y nos vemos mañana.

—Nos vemos mañana. —Contestó conteniendo una sonrisa, viendo al rubio dejar la sala… Necesitaba llamar a Tony.

 

**PARTE 2**

La mujer pelirroja se encontraba sensualmente recostada en la cama, llevaba solo una sexy bralette  de encaje negro, y un short de mezclilla deslavado, el can de pelaje dorado se encontraba junto a ella, recibiendo caricias entre sus orejas, mientras ambos observaban divertidos a Clint cambiándose de ropa.

—En vez de reírse y estar sólo allí tirados, podrían ayudarme. —Se quejó este, quitándose la camisa para ponerse otra de color morado que se ajustaba perfecta a los músculos de sus brazos, y combinaba perfecto con el pantalón de mezclilla oscura.

—Para mí parece que lo tienes todo bajo control—Apuntó Natasha—Además, tengo que disfrutar esto, es la primera vez desde que te conozco, y hablamos de años, que te veo así de nervioso por una cita, lo estoy saboreando lentamente—su lengua se movió sexy haciendo que Clint le aventara la camisa que se acaba de quitar a la cara.

—Esto no va a ser cómo esas otras citas.

—¿Es decir que no me tengo que salir para evitar escucharlos gritar?

—Quizá si se va a parecer un poco a las otras citas—Sonrió pícaro—pero igual es especial. Él se ve especial.

—¿Especial? Me muero por conocerlo.

—No, no vas a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú y yo tenemos un gusto parecido en hombres.

—¿El gran Clint Barton teme un poco de competencia?

—No, por supuesto que no… Pero no quiero retrasos tampoco. Además, lo matarías de un infarto. —Dijo recorriendo el escultural cuerpo de la mujer.

—¿Es viejo?

—No realmente, pero eres infartante Nat, y lo sabes. —Se acomodó el cinturón del pantalón y caminó a la cama, besando primero a su compañera en la nariz, para seguido hacerlo con el entusiasmado Lucky. —Deséenme suerte chicos.

—Suerte—Animó Natasha, y el can le secundó con un ladrido alegre.

 

Clint se sentó en una banquita frente a unas jardineras esperando a su cita. Miró su mano vendada, no dolía en realidad, aquella no era la primera ni última lesión que tendría. Esperaba que si todo iba bien, fuera el mismo Doctor quien atendiera las siguientes.

Sonrió al ver el auto del hombre de sus pensamientos aparcar frente a él, Bruce se bajó del auto, y se apoyó en el capo, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—No llego muy tarde, ¿verdad?

—Luce muy guapo Dr. Banner—Halagó Clint caminando al auto, apoyándose también en el capo—El color morado, es mi favorito. —Bruce se miró la camisa y sonrió, la verdad es que si había notado ese detalle, y aunque lo de la camisa no había sido a propósito, lo sabía—le queda.

—Gracias, igual a ti, luces… muy bien.

—No sabes mucho de hacer cumplidos a hombres.

—Ni a mujeres—reconoció Bruce rascándose el cabello de la nuca. —Soy algo torpe en ese sentido.

—Lindo—Dijo Clint, abriendo la puerta del vehículo para subir, seguido de Bruce, quien lo puso en marcha. Sentía que las manos le sudaban un poco, y no creía que fuera por la temperatura. El hombre a su lado era una fantasía, un sueño, algo completamente platónico en los principios de Platón. La admiración de la belleza física y estética, del arte de su cuerpo, de la esencia espiritual transmitida. Más nunca pasó por su mente el tenerlo sentado a su lado en su auto, moviendo a la radio y tarareando canciones.  —¿A dónde iremos? Eres muy callado ¿lo sabes?

—Perdón, es solo que estoy algo nervioso. No he tenido una cita en… muchos años—Reconoció—Es un restaurante que un amigo me recomendó. De hecho el hizo la reservación por mí.

—Ah… ¿debo de estar celoso?

—¿Celoso? ¿De Tony? No, no… él solo es mi mejor amigo, está en su luna de miel ahora, con su esposo, en… el sur de América, no  sé que país exactamente,  a Tony le gusta viajar.

—Esposo—Repitió—Es…

—Tony es gay, él me ayudó mucho en diversas situaciones, que no quería enfrentar.

—Suena a un buen amigo.

—Lo es—constató—sus ideas no siempre son las mejores o las más responsables, pero siempre todas son con la mejor intención.

—Tengo una amiga, es al revés, sus ideas siempre son las mejores, pero no siempre con una buena intención—agregó riendo.  —¿Vamos a la zona del Bellagio? —Preguntó cuando Bruce giró en cierta avenida.

—Sí, allí me dijo Tony que estaba el restaurante—Pronunció entrando a la zona que el otro había indicado. —Se llama… y perdón por eso, Tony es así, es el “Le Cirque” —Dijo entrando al estacionamiento del Hotel Bellagio.

La sorpresa en este, no era por la broma del nombre, si no por el lugar en sí. El sitio estaba en el top de los 10 restaurantes más lujosos de la ciudad.

Bruce bajó y le abrió la puerta. —¿Estás seguro que vamos a comer en “Le Cirque”?

—Estoy seguro—le contestó Bruce. —¿No te agrada?

—Creo que un vaso de soda en ese lugar cuesta como 50 dólares.

—Debe… ser una muy buena soda. —Sonrió—No te preocupes por el dinero.

—¿Eres rico o una cosa así? —Preguntó Clint siguiéndole. Nunca se llegó a plantear el nivel socioeconómico de el otro. Sabía que los médicos ganaban bien, pero una primera cita en un sitio así. La sola reservación era algo complicado de conseguir.

—Ah… —Bruce se encogió de hombros—…me va bien con el trabajo, y mi familia… tiene un buen nivel. —Dijo buscando con los ojos el camino a la entrada al restaurante, entrando con Clint a su lado, quien comenzaba a sentirse bastante mal vestido.

No le iba mal en su trabajo, pero su infancia no había sido precisamente buena, su adolescencia menos, sin duda no estaba acostumbrado a esos sitios.

—Reservación al nombre del Dr. Bruce Banner. —Escuchó que este le dijo al encargado, mientras el no dejaba de preguntarse con quien se estaba metiendo. Su apellido ahora comenzaba a sonarle familiar, pero no sabía de dónde.

El hombre les guío a una mesa para dos, y Clint estaba seguro que su ropa no encajaba en el sitio, pero sonrió al notar que a Bruce eso no le importaba, y que sus ojos no dejaban de verle como cuando estaba en la pista.

—Cuando dices que tiene un buen nivel, te refieres a un buen nivel, como que a veces vacacionan en alguna playa de México, o un buen nivel estilo vacacionan semanas en el Caribe.

Bruce suspiró—Buen nivel… mi madre hace las compras de Navidad en París.

—Eres rico.

—No, mi padre es rico… no yo.

—Mmh…

—¿Te molesta el lugar o el dinero de mi familia?

—Siempre quise ver a que sabía un pedazo de carne de 100 dólares, pero… soy un cirquero. Además la gente con dinero, nunca ha sido la más agradable conmigo, llámame prejuicioso, pero tienden a ser un asco, y pensar que pueden conseguir todo lo que quieren comprándolo.

Bruce guardó silencio por un momento—Muchos son así, me atrevo a decir que una gran mayoría—Le dio la razón—Fue en parte una de las causas por las que me alejé de mi familia, piensan que incluso pueden comprarte a ti, que pueden comprar el amor, el cariño, y manejar las vidas de las personas a su antojo. Tuve muchos problemas por eso, mi padre me ve como una más de sus creaciones para manejar, invertir y sacar ganancias, no como su hijo.

—Eso suena duro.

—Un poco—Bruce hizo una mueca—¿Te parece si cambiamos el tema? Claro si aún quieres seguir aquí.

—Intentaré superar tus millones en el banco—Dijo sonriendo y Banner le correspondió.

—¿Cuánto llevas en el circo?

—Diez años, más o menos, inicie a los 20, cuando salí de las calles. Quedé huérfano muy pequeño, me metí en problemas demasiado joven y odio decirlo, porque suena cliché, pero el circo salvó mi vida.

—Se nota…

—¿Qué?

—Que es tu vida, eres un artista  muy entregado a tu trabajo.

—Soy talentoso, eso es innegable. —Le guiñó un ojo.

—Lo es, quedé impresionado desde la primera vez que te vi.

—No dijo que no sabía coquetear, Doctor Banner.

La cena continuó, y Clint encontró la compañía de Bruce mucho más encantadora de lo que hubiera imaginado, el hombre era dulce, era inteligente, le tenía tolerancia a su humor bobo, cosa que pocas personas toleraban. Además tenía una forma tan sensata de pensar y de ser, era completamente diferente a la energía que el desbordaba, eran diferentes, mucho, pero Clint por esa misma razón se sentía atraído hacía él.

Se sentía un idiota, como en una novela adolescente, mezclada con “Pretty Woman”, un montón de clichés revueltos, respecto a lo que eran sus vidas, y como se habían conocido, pero pensó que un poco de cliché rosa en su vida, no estaba tan mal, quizá era justo lo que necesitaba.

 

Cuando llegaron de nuevo frente al edificio de Clint, el rubio volteó a verle. —¿Por qué no lo estacionas y subes por un café?

—¿A las 7 de la noche? —Preguntó con las cejas fruncidas.

—Sí…

—Quizá un vaso de agua, o una limonada.

—Bruce…

—O si aún quieres podemos ir por…

—Bruce, ¿Quieres ir arriba y tener sexo? —Preguntó directamente, sacando un sonrojo de las mejillas del médico.

—Oh…

—Sí—Sonrió Clint—¿Vienes o…?

—Yo… es decir, ahora, no sé si…

—Está bien si no quieres, no es una presión, es una invitación. Fue una excelente cita, y no es que piense que… solo era por eso, pero en realidad me gustaría mucho que subieras.

Bruce respiró, no es que no quisiera… vaya que quería… en realidad se moría de ganas, pero por un lado, hacía un considerable tiempo que no tenía sexo con un hombre. Había comprado algunos juguetes, pero eso no era lo mismo a estar con un hombre, y menos con un hombre como aquel.

—Supongo que eso es un no…—Clint llevó su mano a abrir la puerta, no podía negar que se sentía un poco decepcionado, pero de verdad había disfrutado la compañía de Bruce, y estaba seguro que si no era ese, sería otro día, porque esperaba que esa cita solo fuera la primera de muchas.

—¡No! —Bruce estiró su mano, deteniendo al otro de la muñeca—quiero decir… sí, si tu quieres, subamos.

Una sonrisa brillante y pícara se instaló en el rostro del arquero, se inclinó sobre el otro tomándole de la nuca para atraerle a sus labios. Fue un beso intenso y apasionado, fue mucho más sensual de lo que el mismo Clint hubiera planeado, pero la boca de Bruce igual sabía mejor de lo que su imaginación le había dicho. Aunque aquello solo era una muestra de lo que ocurriría en la habitación.

Cuando se separaron, dejó un beso más superficial, de esos que chasqueaban al apartarse. Se bajó del auto, viendo a Bruce meterlo al estacionamiento del edificio, hizo que lo estacionara junto a  su motocicleta, el lugar que normalmente ocupaba el auto de Natasha, lo cual querría decir que si esta volvía antes de tiempo, sabía que arriba estarían ocupados.

—¿Vives solo? —Hasta ese momento se le ocurrió hacer esa pregunta, notando como este marcaba el número en el elevador.

—No, la amiga que te conté.

—Natasha, la reina de las apuestas.

—La misma, con una noche en el casino paga la renta de tres meses. Así que es una buena compañera, y bueno… si hay alguien más. —Dijo misterioso saliendo.

—¿Alguien más? —Bruce le siguió con cierta inseguridad hasta la puerta del apartamento, el rubio le sonrió.

—Si, Nat salió, pero él debe estar en la casa, es algo cariño, y estoy seguro que va a querer lamerte.

—¿Qué?

Clint sonrió y terminó de abrir la puerta, invitando al otro a entrar, allí Bruce fue recibido por el sonido de ladridos, viendo a Clint ser atacado por un gran can, de pelaje dorado que pareció recibir alegre  a su dueño.

—Lucky, él es Bruce… saluda—El perro se acercó tímido al científico, olfateando. Bruce extendió su mano con cuidado y de manera cariñoso, y tras un momento el can pareció aceptarlo, frotando su rostro contra su mano, a lo que Bruce le acarició cariñoso, viendo que el perrito disfrutaba aquello. —Hey, dije saluda, no róbame a mi chico—Dijo acercándose para tomarle del collar, llevándolo a su lugar en la sala, dándole su juguete y sirviéndole un poco de croquetas, volviendo luego al lado del médico.

—Es un perro hermoso.

—Somos un par atractivo… salió a mí—Bromeó el rubio dando un paso más cerca del científico. Notándolo dubitativo—¿Estás nervioso Bruce?

—Llevo mucho tiempo sin hacer esto…

—Será un gran regreso entonces—El rubio aprovechando el par de centímetros que le sacaba al otro le jaló pegándole a su cuerpo, apretando con sus manos la cintura masculina, volviendo a comerle la boca, como un famélico en un banquete.

Le guío a la habitación entre mordidas en los labios, las manos bajando al trasero del doctor, y pequeños gemidos apagados por los besos. Le hizo recostarse en la cama, sin dejar de besarlo, era un hombre tan masculino y hermoso, Clint quería adorar cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Iré lento, y te haré sentir maravilloso, lo prometo—El rubio dejó un beso en su mejilla, y otro en su cuello. Sus manos rápidas abrieron la camisa morada, y su boca siguió el camino de sus manos, besando pectorales y abdomen.

Clint era un maestro hábil, y aunque su mano izquierda estaba vendada, eso no lo detenía en nada para que se dedicara a explorar la piel suave de su conquista. Los zapatos, calcetines, pantalones… cada prenda desapareció del cuerpo de Banner, dejando solo un reguero al lado de la cama, mientras la lengua de Barton se paseaba traviesa, delineando la orilla del bóxer ajeno.

El rostro de Bruce era una visión, sonrojado, excitado, hipnotizado completamente. Sus manos se enredaban en las hebras rubias, apretándolas cuando aún sobre la delgada tela verde, la boca caliente de Clint se aferró a su miembro con succiones enloquecedoras que lo pusieron duro, por si todo el juego previo hasta ahora no lo había hecho.

Cuando el cirquero notó suficientemente empapada aquella parte la apartó, notando la pena en el rostro del otro.

—Todo estará bien—Se elevó a su rostro, juntando sus frentes, sonriéndole mientras su mano empezaba a masturbarle lento.

—¿Tú no te quitaras… la ropa? —Jadeó Banner.

—¿Quiere verme desnudo doctor? —Le preguntó sensual al oído—Apuesto que es lo que quería desde la primera vez que me vio en el escenario. ¿Quería quitarme la ropa?

Bruce asintió y Clint tomó su distancia, arrodillándose en la cama, invitándole con esa mirada traviesa, a que fuera el mismo doctor quien quitara las estorbosas telas.

Las manos de Bruce temblaron un poco al hacerlo, se dirigieron primero a la playera sintiendo que se le cortaba la respiración ante el perfecto abdomen que iba descubriendo. Sus labios se acercaron a él besándolo, llevándose por su instinto, dejando una mordida en la orilla derecha de la cadera, que sacó un ronco gemido a su amante.

—Travieso—Susurró Clint para si mismo.

Se apartó, deshaciéndose el mismo de sus zapatos y calcetines, acercándose a la cama, dónde el otro le esperaba desnudo, se recostó a su lado, y con una sonrisa satisfactoria notó como el otro iba hacía su pantalón, abría solo un poco este, y bajaba la ropa interior, lo suficiente para sacar su erección, que ya empezaba a ponerse contenta, desde que había desnudado al médico.

Lo que luego tomó por sorpresa al arquero, fue la maravillosa felación. Quizá el médico no tuviera una “técnica”, pero eso no era necesario, pues la intensidad, los movimientos, había una pasión desmedida en como aquella boca tan seria, tan temerosa, se comía su entrepierna hasta el fondo, haciendo que Clint se planteara seriamente dejarse llevar y correrse en la boca de este, explotar en su rostro.

Bruce no sabía que era lo que le había ocurrido, pero las palabras de Clint, esa pervertida verdad y secreto, dichos a su oído, lo hizo darse cuenta que sus sueños eróticos se estaban volviendo realidad. Que el objeto de sus fantasías y deseos estaba al alcance de su mano, y ahora la pasión de esos meses estaba explotando, con todas las ansias que tenía del atlético y perfecto cuerpo que lo embobaba cada noche bajo los reflectores.

Solo que en este caso no había reflectores, nada de luces, de público, nada de cortinas mágicas, barras de seguridad. Solo ellos dos, y la invitación a tocarle y dejar que las ganas se desbordaran y los empaparan a ambos.

Cuando Clint le apartó despacio, pensó que había sido demasiado, pero el beso que le dio alejó ese pensamiento.

—No aún…—La voz de Barton estaba ronca del deseo. Esa no sería la única vez de la noche que tomaría a ese hombre, lo sabía, y el solo pensamiento oscurecía sus pupilas claras, como si se transformara en un demonio a punto de devorar a su víctima.

Las posiciones giraron, y era de nuevo Banner quien estaba contra la cama, las erecciones de ambos chocaron y empezaron a frotarse, jugando como sus lenguas lo hacían, húmedas y calientes.

Clint atrapó la lengua de Bruce por un momento entre sus dientes, antes de separarse. Se paró de la cama, tomando algo de su mesilla de noche, terminando de quitarse el pantalón y la ropa interior. Banner sentía que como Clint lucía desnudo, era como debían lucir los dioses de la mítica Grecia.

—¿Listo para seguir la fiesta? —le preguntó besando su mejilla.

—A estas alturas… estoy ansioso—Respondió, recibiendo a cambio de esas palabras un nuevo beso, y sus pieles completamente desnudas encontrándose, rodaron en la cama, siendo una imagen perfecta de la intensidad del sexo, cayendo por poco, deteniéndose lo justo para que el cuerpo de Bruce se arqueara en cuanto los dientes de Clint se clavaron en la curvatura entre su cuello y hombro.

Después de allí la boca de Barton volvió a descender, y con eso ascendió el placer del doctor, cuyos jadeos y gemidos roncos empezaron a invadir cada parte del apartamento. Clint le daba un maravilloso sexo oral al tiempo que sus dedos se abrían paso con el caliente y estimulante lubricante en su interior. Al principio fue algo incomodo, pues incluso tenía un par de semanas sin utilizar sus juguetes, pero pronto su amante supo como hacer que las sensaciones agradables y electrificantes reemplazaran cualquier incomodidad.

Las piernas de Bruce temblaban solo con aquello, no se imaginaba como sería tener dentro al otro. Por suerte, no tuvo que seguir imaginado. Clint se movió de su sitio, besando sus muslos, incorporándose solo un poco, para colocarse el condón.

Al verlo Bruce instintivamente extendió su mano a tocar la erección masturbándolo, quitándoselo de las manos, colocándose el mismo, dándole una pequeña lamida a la punta al terminar de ponerlo.

El cuerpo del rubio se encendió ante aquella acción, se le fue encima raspando con sus dientes la parte baja de su barbilla, separando sus piernas, buscando hacerse un lugar entre ellas. Cuando lo encontró su miembro fue feliz  en el angosto lugar. Clint cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquella sensación, y Bruce se memorizó como es que Clint lucía al estar en su interior.

Se permitieron disfrutar del momento, de moverse a lentos compases, antes que sus cuerpos les exigieran mucho más.

Sus movimientos fueron acelerándose, volviendo más intenso el momento. Las posiciones cambiaron, primero a Bruce en cuatro en la cama, y cuanto adoró Clint jalarle del cabello, mientras podía contemplar como su pene se perdía entre el par de perfectos glúteos.

Para hacer más profundas las penetraciones, le volvió a colocar en la cama, esta vez de lado, extendiendo una de sus piernas, que recargó contra su cuerpo, moviéndose fuerte y certero, con su mano apretando el miembro de su compañero, evitando que se corriera, viendo sus gestos deformándose presos del filo del éxtasis.  

Teniendo algo de piedad, y complacido por como Bruce no dejaba de repetir su nombre entre gritos y suplicas, lo dejó correrse, manchando su mano, abdomen y las sabanas del blanco líquido. Pero eso no fue todo. Mientras el orgasmo estremecía todo el cuerpo de Banner, Clint continuó moviéndose, apretando con fuerza sus caderas, dejando probablemente la impresión de sus manos allí. Viendo el sensual desastre que su amante era, lleno de semen y sudor, consumido por un final que solo era el comienzo de lo mucho que disfrutarían esa noche.

Cuando el mismo Bartón terminó, lo hizo con un sonido masculino y sexy, que Bruce guardó en su memoria entre la nebulosa de sensaciones que lo apresaban en ese momento.

Clint cayó, recostándose en su pecho, riendo ligero.

—Creo que no tengo suficientes condones para todo lo que quiero hacerte. —Le dijo con una pequeña risa, que hizo también reír al médico.

—Escuché de una compañía que los trae a domicilio.

Clint alzó un poco su cabeza del pecho, para mirarle y sonreír. Aunque la idea era un poco aterradora, sentía que terminaría perdido por ese hombre.

 

 

 

**PARTE 3**

Novio, Clint Barton oficialmente tenía novio. No una pareja sexual, no un amigo con el que de vez en cuando quedan para desordenar las sabanas, no un chico con el que saliste un par de veces, y lo sentían como algo formal. No… no era así. Clint tenía un guapísimo doctor de 33 años, maduro, respetable, que le llevaba flores después de la función y se las entregaba tímido, para luego darle una sucia mamada en su camerino.

Clint quería ir a una maldita capilla con un Elvis y casarse con ese hombre. Pero apenas llevaban dos meses y tampoco quería espantarlo. Además claro, espantarse el mismo, porque quizá después de casarse al día siguiente entraría en pánico, porque eso de lo estable, el compromiso no era precisamente lo suyo, al menos no en ese sentido. Sin embargo Bruce lo hacía sentir seguro, que no estaba a la deriva. Era el trapecio al que se aferraba al saltar de la plataforma y que hacía que siguiera con su acto.

Eran dos meses de una maravillosa relación. De que Natasha acosara a su pobre doctor, hasta ponerlo tan rojo como su cabello. De que el conociera su apartamento lo suficiente para prepararse un desayuno sin que este estuviera, y para que ambos tuvieran llave del contrario.

Ese día por ejemplo, pasaría a su departamento, a esperarlo con cerveza importada, frituras, pizza, y un montón de películas, de esas que Clint amaba, porque hacían reír mucho al doctor, y el podía quedarse embobado, por minutos, solo viéndolo reír.

Hablaba por celular con Nat, acunando este entre su hombro y mejilla, pues sus manos estaban ocupadas con las bolsas. Pues además de lo mencionado, había comprado algunas cosas que le faltaban a la cocina de Bruce y que el amaba comer. Algo menos saludable, con más grasa y dulce.

Entró distraído al apartamento, directamente a la cocina, metido en el interesante relato, de como la pelirroja saldría en menos de media hora, a un viaje ganado en una de sus tantas noches de casino. Le hubiera gustado ir con ella al aeropuerto, pero esta odiaba ese tipo de cursilerías.

Dejó sobre la mesa las bolsas, para después colgar, notando entonces por el rabillo del ojo, un movimiento en la sala. Sabía que no era Bruce, porque conocía su manera de moverse. Sus pies se movieron con sigilo, en una zona buena como esa, eran raros los asaltos, por el sistema de seguridad, pero nunca estaba de más.

Llegó a la sala, pero no había ningún ladrón, solo una hermosa mujer sentada, de cabello negro, y gesto tranquilo.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó Clint en tono neutro, pensando que quizá era algún familiar de Bruce.

—¿Quién eres tú? —devolvió la pregunta la mujer, poniéndose de pie, escaneándole de pies a cabeza.

—Yo pregunté primero.

—Soy Betty Ross, la prometida del Doctor Banner. —Respondió con seguridad.

—¿Prometida? —Repitió Clint sin creerle realmente—¿Desde cuando?

—Desde hace seis meses—Contestó con tranquilidad—Bruce me dijo que necesitaba un tiempo para relajarse lejos de todo, antes de nuestra boda, y yo tuve un viaje de trabajo los últimos cuatro meses en una región perdida de Sudamérica. Pero he venido por él, para continuar con nuestros planes. ¿Eres quien le limpia el apartamento? —Peguntó con el mismo tono, sin nada de desdén o malicia. Solo con una tremenda seguridad en cada palabra.

—Soy… quien se lo cuida sí, y nunca me habló de usted, así que a menos que tenga pruebas de lo que dice señorita, voy a tener que pedirle que se vaya—Señaló la puerta, quería negarse aquello, pensar que era una mala broma, un malentendido, cualquier cosa que no fuera el que Bruce le engañaba.

—Oh, pues… supongo que las tengo. —La chica sacó su celular, una fotografía, en el centro Bruce y ella, rodeado de lo que parecían amigos y familias, un letrero elegante que decía “felicidades por el compromiso”, Bruce sostenía su mano, que mostraba un brillante anillo, el mismo que la chica llevaba en la mano. La fecha de subida en la red social era de aproximadamente seis meses —Supongo que esto basta….

—Sí… basta—Reconoció Clint. —Yo solo vine a traer algunas cosas que el Doctor me dijo, pero ya que usted está aquí, puede entregarle esto—Sacó una llave de su bolsillo, entregándosela, empezando a caminar hacía atrás, antes de girar sobre si mismo, dando grandes pasos hacía la puerta, parándose al tocar la perilla, su rostro no volteó. —¿Puede decirle algo más?

—Claro—Betty podía mirar la espalda de este desde el lugar que había tomado.

—Dígale que… Clint dijo que renuncia.

—De cualquier manera el volverá conmigo, ya no necesitaríamos de sus servicios.

Clint agachó la vista, sin creer como es que había sido tan estúpido, salió y cerró con un fuerte portazo.

Claro, es que fue bastante idiota pensar que un hombre así, estría con un cirquero en una relación seria. Con un cirquero de las vegas. Son cosas que suceden a veces en la ciudad, pero no duran más que la euforia de Las Vegas. Era la maldición de quienes vivían allí, lidiaban con la temporaria libertad, con ese sentimiento de que cualquier cosa era permitida, y eran los que se quedaban cuando todo eso pasaba, los que recogían las piezas, por eso es que ya estaban preparados, para no creer en mentiras, en falsas ilusiones.

Estaban listos para disfrutar del momento, y dejarlo ir cuando fuera tiempo, para saber que eso no era para siempre. Que los visitantes rara vez se convertían en residentes. Porque esa ciudad demandaba demasiado.

Y Clint lo había olvidado.

Se había dejado caer sin red de seguridad, cegado por sentimientos que no debió permitir. En su casa se maldijo una y mil veces. Se llamó estúpido, tenía ganas de destrozar cosas, de embriagarse, de perderse.

Porque era más de lo que podía soportar, al menos por el momento. Lucky acompañándole en la cama, con su cabeza en su regazo, y dando lamidas a su mano, era lo único que le tranquilizaba. Deseaba llamar a la pelirroja, pero no quería arruinarle sus vacaciones, por su estúpido error.

Las personas no permanecen, las personas se van, y solo debes ser fuerte, demostrarle a cualquiera que se crea que está sobre de ti, que no puede tenerte, manipularte, o gobernarte. Ser lo más libre e independiente posible, porque si te aferras a algo, pierdes.

Natasha era la mejor, ella le había dicho, el secreto para ganar, es no enamorarte del juego por una buena noche, era saber que tiene sus altos y bajos. Esperar lo peor… nunca creerte en racha ganadora. Y Clint ya se había sentido el mejor jugador del mundo, pero había perdido todas sus fichas.

Sus ojos se cerraban, su cabeza dolía. Dolía perder a Bruce, dolía tanto pero no quería aceptarlo, prefería atribuir su dolor a la decepción de si mismo, pero tenía que afrontar el hecho que lo más le trastornaba era Bruce, era perderlo, era aún amarlo. Porque se había enamorado como imbécil, como un adolescente de 16.

Al final abrió una cerveza, la tomó a tragos pequeños, era demasiado amarga. Todo era demasiado amargo en esos momentos. Quizá era ahogarse en un vaso de agua, era un hombre maduro, era un hombre que había superado demasiadas cosas, era fuerte, independiente.

Además sabía que el show debía continuar.

—Clint…

Aunque no quizá como pensó.

En el umbral de la puerta de su habitación estaba Bruce, estaba agitado, respirando entrecortado, desarreglado, y … había un gran golpe en su mejilla.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Clint no se movió ni un centímetro, pero Lucky si lo hizo, bajando de la cama, para recibir al otro, quien más tranquilo le regaló una pequeña caricia, caminando luego lento, sentándose en la orilla contraría de la cama.

—Pensé en llamarte, pero luego creí que no ibas a contestarme. Necesito explicarte.

—No tienes nada que explicar—Le interrumpió—Lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas. —Abrió los brazos casi de manera irónica. —Una prometida… dentro de todo creo que era algo que debí esperar.

—Tienes que escucharme Clint.

—¿Tu le propusiste matrimonio a esa mujer?

—Si, pero…

—Eso es todo, ahora puedes irte. El resto que tengas que decir no me importa. ¿Sabes lo que más odio Bruce? Que no me lo hayas dicho, yo lo hubiera aceptado, querías divertirte antes de casarte, querías coger y disfrutar antes de encadenarte a una mujer y fingir que no te encanta gemir bajo a un hombre. ¡Bien! Tu problema, pero debiste decirme… si querías que yo fuera quien te cogiera. —Bruce cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse—Ahora lo que tengas para decir no me interesa, si me devuelves la llave y te largas…

—¡NO! —Exclamó Bruce con una voz que el arquero no le conocía—No me voy a callar ni a irme, escuchaste—Se puso de pie—tu eres el que va a callarse y va a escucharme. No voy a perderte Clint, no por una estupidez así, ¿me escuchaste? —le señaló, mirándole a los ojos, dejando sin palabras al otro. — Sí, le propuse matrimonio a Betty, y es uno de los errores que lamentaré toda mi vida, dejarme guiar por mi padre, dejarme amenazar por su padre… dejarme atemorizar lo que todos querían que fuera. Mi familia nunca lo ha aceptado, nunca han aceptado que soy diferente. Estamos en el maldito 2017, mi padre es dueño de una de las empresas de producción farmacéutica más grande del continente, y sigue sin aceptar que su hijo sea gay. Mi madre murió cuando yo era niño, y mi madrastra solo piensa en el dinero que podrá darle mi matrimonio. Me hicieron salir con Betty, me hicieron fingir que me enamoraba de ella, incluso ella se enamoró de mí… toqué fondo, me perdí cuando accedí a pedirle matrimonio… en esa fiesta, en esa foto que ella te enseñó… yo estaba fuera de mí.

Bruce caminó y se sentó junto a Clint que le miraba con suma atención, notando la desesperación en su voz, lo vio pasarse las manos por el rostro—Entonces Tony… oh Tony, mi padre siempre dijo que es una mala influencia para mí, pero es el único que siempre me ha apoyado. El me dijo escapemos… vamos a Las Vegas. —Volteó a ver a Clint—Al segundo día se perdió, dos días después, me llamó… que estaba casado, con un soldado que conoció en un bar. Es una larga historia, y como te llegué a contar, estaban en su luna de miel.  Cuando me dijo que él tenía que salir de la ciudad, yo iba a hacerlo porque mi padre no dejaba de llamar y reclamar, pero antes… tenía un par de boletos del circo que compré para ambos, y que nunca usamos… decidí ir esa noche, antes de regresar. —Su tono de voz cambió—entonces te vi…—Sus ojos se clavaron en los del otro. —Clint, estabas tan…hermoso, eras libre, eras perfecto. Tu seguridad al disparar, tu sonrisa, la manera en la que te movías y volabas. Cuando te veía, no pensaba en nada más que no fuera a ti.

—Bruce…

—¡Me quedé a aquí por ti! Y no sé que tan acosador suena eso, pero es la verdad. Encontré un apartamento, encontré un trabajo. Mi padre vino a visitarme, Betty lo hizo igual, y su padre. Ella solo quería recuperar al novio que nunca tuvo. Yo les repetí que ese no era yo, y lo único, lo único que me mantenía con fuerza para negarme de nuevo a sus exigencias, era el verte cada noche… era algo lejano, una esperanza en el cielo… pero me viste y… Betty no es mi prometida. Ella quiere pensarlo así, mis padres quieren pensarlo así, pero yo solo quiero estar contigo, créeme, por favor…—Rogó.

Había tantas cosas que Clint quería decirle, tantas que no alcanzaban, en lugar de eso, le tomó de las mejillas, compartiendo un beso, uno dulce, uno lento, uno que hizo que un mar de tranquilidad recorriera sus cuerpos, era como si llevaran horas sin respirar y al final sus pulmones hubieran encontrado la manera de tomar aire.

Clint acarició su rostro al separarse—¿Estás seguro de esto? Suena a muchos problemas, y yo soy muchos problemas también.

—Seamos un desastre juntos entonces.

Sí, Clint estaba perdido por ese hombre—¿Qué te pasó en la mejilla?

Bruce sonrió y llevó su propia mano allí—El diamante, que le regalé a Betty… golpea fuerte.

—¿Te golpeó?

—Después de decirle que si me casaba algún día…solo sería contigo.

Clint rió y le jaló para besarle intenso, riendo entre las caricias, se sentía tan feliz, y quería demostrarlo de otra manera. Pero luego Lucky quiso ser parte del festejo, saltando a la cama, a lamer la cara de sus amos. Él pareció darse cuenta también que el pequeño susto había pasado.

 

\---

Meses después, en medio de una de las funciones estelares del gran circo de Las Vegas, justo durante el acto de _“Tales of Suspense”,_ hubo un salto mortal, un redoble de tambores, luces, y una flecha que quedó clavada frente a un hombre de la primera fila, en ella… iba engancha un hermoso anillo.

—Bruce Banner, ¿Quieres… ser el hombre más feliz del mundo, y casarte conmigo? —La voz sonó en todo el gigantesco recinto.

Bruce pensó que Clint no había lucido nunca tan brillante y apuesto.

Un micrófono llegó a él, traído por el distraído Scott Lang —Sí… Clint, si quiero.

Clint sabía que había una multitud de miles de personas, y sus ojos solo podían observar a un hombre.

En el centro de la pista, en dónde se había enamorado de él, desde la butaca que siempre ocupaba, en el circo que les dio ambos la fuerza para olvidar su pasado y construir su futuro Allí fue dónde empezaron el resto de sus vidas.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, todo está bien recibido.


End file.
